Tenmei Tenshi
Tenshi Tenmei (天明天使, Tenmei Tenshi) ''is an ANBU level kunoichi from Konohagakure, the main character of the fanfiction "Soulmates" as well as the main protagonist. Later, she defected from the village alongside with Sasuke Uchiha and became an antagonist and a missing-nin. She temporarily joined forces with Akatsuki, resulting her status to be an international criminal, before being returned back to the village by Naruto Uzumaki, and thus becoming a regular shinobi once again. She is also one of three alive from the small but reknown clan Tenmei. Background Tenshi is the youngest child of the small but powerful Tenmei clan's greatest pride: Katsu Tenmei, and his wife Heiwa. Her brother gave Tenshi the idea to her name due to the 'angelic' appearance he stated that she had. Heiwa had agreed with a smile, and proudly told her husband and two elder children to welcome their new sister. She hoped Tenshi would grow up into a fine kunoichi with dreams and hopes for her future. During the first four hours of Tenshi's life, the four nature elements were being sealed inside of her. Due to the lack of weight and proper health when she was born, Katsu decided to grant her a gift, that is the four Pseudo-Bijuu's with over ten tails. Before Tenshi's birth, Katsu encountered with the demons in a dream, and Kasaitsuke - the host of fire - had told him to set their energies in his daughter to give her strength. He had been cautious, since he knew about their hatred for humanity, but Kyuuki had persuaded him with one simple statement: '''It's not in our power whether to decide your choice of fate your daughter will encounter or not, but all things considered, she could die any minute without our powers'. Katsu had mused over this, but gave into the four Bijuu's and was granted their life sources in his mind. Shortly after he had woken up, he performed a seal to merge them together with Tenshi, having his anxious family beside him. Sometime during over the event, Takashi had quietly whispered to Tsuki (who was then 2 years old) that they were about to get a 'heck of a cool sister'. Tsuki had hugged the elder brother as a reply. When the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked Konohagakure, the small Tenmei residence in the outskirts of the village got no warning of it all, and the houses were burnt down along with the population. Takashi and Tsuki managed to escape to safer ground thanks to the already average speed Takashi had at seven years old. Watching their home slowly burn to ashes, Tenshi was still left in there, still being alive because of the protection of her mother's body. Heiwa was, with all her might, holding up a heavy part of a roof with her back, preventing it from falling on Tenshi. The infant was staring up at her, being to shocked by the sudden event and heat from the fire to cry. None of them were able to notice the snake that was coming towards their place; not until it was too late, and the deadly poison already was set in Heiwa's body. She had managed to push away the roof from her damaged body, now crying because of the loss of the clan, and also because she wasn't going to be able to watch her children grow up. So falling down beside the small infant, she had kissed Tenshi's forehead and whispered her last words before dying: Be careful out there, Tenshi... and welcome upphills... as well as downhills... No matter what... I'll'' always'' love you...' '' After Heiwa's death, Tenshi had begun crying, being heard by her siblings as well as the snake's owner Orochimaru. He had been hiding from the event, waiting for the right moment to go and claim his 'prize' that he needed in order to grow stronger, not being noticed by anyone until now as he had proceeded towards the crying infant. Takashi had risen up, planning to attack him when Tsuki grabbed his wrist and told him Orochimaru was too powerful. So they watched in tensed silence as the Sannin picked up the tear-shedding Tenshi and shushed her to sleep, before he surprised them by turning to them, smiling maliciously and told them not to worry, and that their sister would be in good hands. Then he left, leaving Takashi promising himself to kill Orochimaru for this. He claimed to Tsuki that Orochimaru was lying to them about Tenshi's well-being, and he was proven to be right later. Not having any memories of her traumatic infant life, she grew up alongside Orochimaru, and initially calling him 'Father' when she was two years old. He didn't mind. During the first years, he raised her kindly, like a loving father, and convinced her that her mother had died during her birth, and she trusted him. Though afterwards, the real purpose of why he was holding onto her so dearly was beginning to show through the father-like personality. Somewhere over the point in the fanfiction (her being 4 years old), she overcame a scroll about Orochimaru's true intentions for her, and it was proven that he only wanted her for her body and the demons it contained. However, he found her while reading the scroll, and performed a series of swift kicks and punches towards the defenseless Tenshi. This was only the beginning of the torture she was about to receive. Thousands of times she was being hit, trained until she was exhausted, stolen of all her chakra and nearly killed. She tried many times to escape, but it always led to that either Kabuto Yakushi or Kimimaro would catch up to her and bring her back to Orochimaru against her will. Eventually though, she stopped with the escaping as his attacks towards her became more frequent and violent. One fateful evening, her age being 7, when she was noted by wash up the dishes, the demons inside of her contacted her mind for the first time since they were sealed within her body. The told her that she was in great danger. Shocked by hearing the new voices in her brain, she sincerely decided to listen to them, and somewhere into their conversation, she stated that so far, they were the greatest liars she had ever met, alluding to the fact that she didn't believe what they told her about her first hours in her life but they told her so fleeting she found it could've been believed for some. Eventually, when they had told her the truth about her life, and all of Orochimaru's intentions, she said simply that she needed pure evidence to trust them. By that, Kyuuki - the air host- sent her, still somewhat cautious, to find a necklace Orochimaru had hidden in his office, the necklace belonging to Heiwa herself. Tenshi, by this age being good at sneaking around noislessly, could easily distract Orochimaru out of the office and go in there. After finding the necklace, she was surprised to see that the necklace indeed was her mother's, and decided to keep it. And through that, she trusted the demons completely and hurried out of the office and back to her room to pack her things and leave, this time being protected by Kasaitsuke's barrier around her. The other demons also helped to surpress her chakra, and increase her speed to get away faster. She was unconsciously heading for Konohagakure, and somewhere in the outskirts of the village headbutting right into Sasuke Uchiha who was taking a silent evening walk. The two of them had yelled to each other what was going on, and who they were, slowly forming a grudge against each other, Sasuke being disturbed in his thoughts, and Tenshi looking over her shoulder in fear to have Orochimaru after her. However, after staring bluntly at each other in pure annoyance, yet curious of who they were facing, an old oak tree broke apart and fell right on top of Tenshi's already exhausted body, being running for so long. Sasuke had at first smirked and chuckled teasingly to the pinned down girl, before realizing she was being crushed under the heavy tree and slowly going unconscious. In a haste, he had burnt the tree down with his Great Fireball Technique and carried Tenshi to Konoha's Hospital. This was afterwards the beginning of a strong friendship built up between the two of them. In the Academy, Tenshi was in the same cohort as Naruto and his friends, during a training session, she was matched in a spar against Naruto's twin sister Minaru Uzumaki. Due to her background, Tenshi was not afraid to confront the knucklehead's twin, initially stating that it would be exciting to see if Naruto's sister was just as brainless as him. This made Minaru lunge at the defenseless Tenshi, but to no avail since she easily blocked the coming fist, pinning Minaru easily to the ground with one foot on her stomach. This was interesting... You sure live up to be like your brother... Blondie-blonde... she had stated towards the other girl, thus giving her the nickname and the start of an uncomrehendable friendship. Personality During the four first years of her life, Tenshi was a cheerful and curious child who did anything to overcome any secrets. The loss of her clan didn't affect her until she got older, and when Orochimaru's scroll gave her the information about her status as a prior body subject, she got more cautious about the world around her. As the abuse he gave her went on as well, she turned more laid-back and unselfish, something she still is in older days, and quiet, slowly losing the old and cheerful characteristics. Yet the curiousness can slip out sometimes, even though she surpresses it. When she met Sasuke, and all of the other villagers in Konohagakure, she acted cold and arrogant, traits that is sometimes shown during older years. For the people that didn't knew, they sometimes stated she was just like an Uchiha, without the knowledge that the extinct Tenmei clan had origins from the Uchiha clan. One of few who actually got through her walls was Sasuke, but also Naruto, Minaru, Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno. During the Land of Waves Arc, when she came to an assistance for Team 7, Tazuna questioned why she was there. She had stated that she was ordered by the Third Hokage, but also because they were her best friends, and from what she knows, friends help each other when trouble hits them. So under the mask of sarcasm, arrogance and silence, she is proven to be a loyal friend to the ones she care about, and hold onto them with all her might. In the beginning of Part III in the fanfiction, she is said to sit at the Tenmei memorial stone, being shocked as she counts up all of the friends she has, and then thinking how it was possible for someone like her to be so loved. This facade kept going on throughout both Part I and II, mostly because she was afraid to show weakness if she acted like she wanted. Even around the ones she cared about, including her 'newfound' siblings, she remained untouched to their attempts to make her smile. But scarred from her past, she never fulfilled their requests, and somewhere in the plot, it's said that Naruto always would have it on a daily goal to make her smile, something she never found out until he almost died for her hand in the end of Part II. Being Sasuke's best friend, and the one he entrusts the most, she followed him when he left the village, being frightened as she knew she would go back to Orochimaru. However, when they arrived, Orochimaru immediately noticed her growth and strength, and kept away from abusing her brutally. Along with this, she still remained cautious, and slowly became affected by Sasuke's ever-growing hatred for Itachi Uchiha. When Sasuke's chakra became darker, she got scared by the sudden change, and became close to numb, afraid to make him angry by saying something wrong, and also oblivious to kindness and other such emotions. Sasuke's darkness was affecting her into a shell without feelings, something Kakashi mentioned was bad for her health, and it could result in her past and memories bringing her down by being unspoken so much it could wound up to her death. However, when he told her this when they briefly met in Valley of the End after Sasuke's and Naruto's fight, she only replied that it was one of life's great mysteries; Love, forget and forgive. Then she followed Sasuke who waited for her further ahead to Orochimaru's hideout. Between Part II and III, Naruto exclaims his romantic feelings for her, making her so shocked she passes out, his words ringing in her ears. Afterwards, when she wakes up in the anxious arms of his, she immediately question his statement. She explains hysterically (something that is not like her at all) why he just blurt things out, before she clearly shows that she doesn't believe him. Then she mentions Hinata Hyūga, wondering if he has any thought of her, alluding to the fact that Hinata loves him. Naruto goes silent, shocked by her merciless rant at him but also over her words. Meanwhile Tenshi sits down in front of him, making it clear to herself that she had been screaming. This has a personal effect on her, and she mentions to Kyuuki that it felt good and special to let emotions flow free. The air demon had responsed with a chuckle, and asked her how '''she felt about Naruto. While she tried to grasp the feeling of emotions blooming out in her body, Naruto notices this and embraces her tightly. Being shocked once again, she just sits there, thinking how warm his body is, and remembering the past she shares with him. When she realizes that Naruto has been there for her from the very beginning, not caring about what great pain and suffer she caused to the village when they were younger; he had stayed by her side and tried to help her no matter what. With this in mind, she bursts out into tears for the first time since she was six years old (now being 18 years old), letting the weight of the loss of her clan, the loss of the Third Hokage, the loss of the village when she left it but most of all the new experience of feeling alive through emotions. Naruto holds onto her during her crying, whispering that he loves her, and that he will be with her, no matter what obstacle that will step in the way. After that, the two of them develop a complicated but live-filled relationship, resulting the filler chapter to end two years later with the news of Tenshi being pregnant. In Part III, she is completely changed, acting more carefree and laughs more often. Now, as an adult, she is also more mature, having her 12 year old child Honoka to deal with on a daily basis. Still, she smiles and cares for everyone in her environment, doing small errands repeatedly for the villagers. Her cheerful and mother-like persona is something completely different for everyone, especially for the ones in Konoha 11. Though they happily agree with it, and it's said in the fanfiction that Shino asked Sakura why she had changed so much. Sakura had smiled warmly, caring for her friend while stating that Naruto is the one responsible for her change of heart. Rock Lee, who had over-heard the conversation, went straight to the Hokage Residence and broke through the door, saying thank you to a shocked Naruto who was about to send Team Tenshi to Naka River to meet up with their teachers. The 'thank you' was later reported to Tenshi, who found Lee on the training grounds and embraced him without any warning, whispering that he too was responsible for her personality change. Tenshi also has a habit of never speaking with contracted forms, such as never saying 'I'm' or anything like that. That is because of Kasaitsuke, since the demon talks like that. During the Shinobi World War Arc, before Gaara's speech, Kiba Inuzuka questioned Tenshi why she speaks like she does. She, in return, remembered when Kasaitsuke spoke to her for the first time when she was 7. Anyway, she answered Kiba shortly, yet having a small and genuine smile on her lips with the words: I was inspired by a friend to me. By saying this as well, she declared her strong relationship with the Fire Demon. Appearance Tenshi is easily recognized by the Five Great Shinobi Countries because of her piercing turquoise eyes, stated by both Naruto and Sasuke to be akin to malachite jewels. She is also recognized to always have her mother's necklace around her neck, that being a thread with two small lapis lazuli stones, with a white, petite seashell bewteen them. She has straight chestnut brown hair, that grows throughout the whole series, with bangs that covers her forehead. Some strands are strongly framing her face by being longer at either side of it as well. She is slightly tanned - something alluding to her clan's origins - and is considerably shorter than most girls her age. During Part I, she wears a dark plum purple chemise with black straps as sleeves, and the black color also covers the edges on the upper part and hemline of the shirt. She wore a pair of black shorts with a grey and silver belt, with a bag of kunai on her right hip and black sandals. Instead of wearing an ordinary blue forehead protector, she had a long black scarf with the metal plate with Konohagakure's symbol sewed on the front. According to Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tsuki made it in hopes to be able to give it to her sister once she became a ninja. When Tenshi became a genin however, he gave it to her instead of the usual forehead protector, probably because he knew the sisters would meet soon enough. Tenshi also had a dark purple wrist protector with black edges on her right arm, while the other arm was wrapped in bandages to her elbows, and leaving her fingers free. During this time, her hair is approximately to her waist and let loose. In Part II, she has a kimono in the same dark purple as before, with black hemlines and a grey fishnet top underneath. It is tied together with a - now changed - forehead protector low around her waist, the Leaf symbol with a thick, black line over it. The kimono itself has short sleeves, and the hem is just below her hips, leaving her legs free. She wears black sandals with only thin threads to bind them together, and her ankles and wrists are bandaged very little. Now she also has her Sword of the Four Elements, wearing it on her back in a black protector with a thread crossing her chest that holds it in place. Now, her hair is slightly shorter, and tied into a sloppy ponytail over her left shoulder. However, her bangs are still as long. !!!STILL EDITING. WAIT FOR FURTHER INFORMATION!!! Abilities Coming soon! Kekkei Genkai Coming Soon! Status Coming soon! Part I Coming soon! Part II Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Reference Coming soon! Category:DRAFT